Generally, different kinds of display devices use different materials and methods in order to generate images. Therefore, colors of the images which are reproduced by input signals RGB (0 to 255) or YCbCr (brightness signal Yranges from 0 to 1 and color difference signals Cb and Cr range from −0.5 to 0.5) are different in the devices even though the input signals are equal to each other.
The color matching technology of the related art generates color profiles of display devices through a color characterization process and matches the colors through the mapping process using the color profiles. The color characterization process of the display device obtains output colors for the input signal as data type of standard color space (CIEXYZ or CIELAB) using a color spectrophotometer, and modeling the relationships between input and output signals using the data. The input signal is converted into a standard color space using either a characterizing process of an image input device or a predetermined conversion model between color spaces (sRGB or Adobe RGB).
A volume of the color space in which an imaging device can reproduce in the standard color space is referred to as a color gamut. Since a color reproducing method is different in individual devices, sizes and shapes of the color gamuts are accordingly different from each other. Therefore, in order to reproduce the color which can be reproduced as it is by an input device in an output device, a color gamut mapping process is required. Compressing, clipping and mapping technologies for two color gamuts of the input device and the output device allow the reproduction of the same or very similar color.
The color matching technology between display devices in the related art generally uses characterization of the display devices and a color gamut mapping technology in order to minimize the color difference in the standard color space. However, this may be achieved only if it is possible to exactly quantify how much human visual system perceive actual colors of the image. In the case of the stereoscopic display device, different images are input to left and right eyes and composited by a human visual system that makes an image stereoscopic. In other words, different from the two-dimensional image in the related art, two different images are input simultaneously. As a result, color difference may happen between reproduced image in the case of a measurement based color matching technology.